Data can be transmitted across one or more links in a network. The state of a link in the network can affect the quality of the network connection and, therefore, the quality of the transmission. For example, a link in a bad state can experience greater packet loss, jitter or latency as compared to a link in a good state. Due to the technical challenges in identifying the state of a link or a cause of the state of the link, it can be difficult to select a link for data transmission or improve the state of a link.